Experts in the profession of speech pathology work with children and adults whose speech or language skills interfere with communication, calls attention to itself and frustrates both speaker and listener. These specialists, called speech-language pathologists ("SLPs"), evaluate and correct defective speech and language and teach new speech and language skills. The field of speech therapy is often called speech pathology and SLPs are sometimes known as speech therapists or speech clinicians. The present invention will help these experts in the rehabilitation of patients.
Speech-language pathologists divide speech and language defects into five main types: 1) articulation problems such as the inability to produce certain sounds; 2) stuttering, cluttering (rapid, slurred speech), and other fluency problems; 3) voice disorders including problems of pitch, voice quality and volume; 4) delayed speech characterized by a child's slow language development; and 5) aphasia, the partial or total loss of the ability to speak or understand language. Speech/language pathologists also treat disorders of swallowing as part of their current scope of practice.
About six percent of the U.S. population have some type of speech or language impairment. Of that group, 60% have articulation problems; 12% have fluency difficulties; and 8% have voice disorders. The remaining 20% have delayed speech, aphasia or multiple speech problems. Some speech defects result from a physical condition such as brain damage, cleft palate, disease of the larynx, partial or complete deafness. Other speech defects may be caused by a person's environment. For example, a child who receives little encouragement to talk at home may not develop normal speech skills. Severe emotional conflicts such as pressure to succeed or a lack of affection, can also lead to speech difficulties.
Speech and language difficulties arise from a variety of physical problems, including, for illustrative purposes only, strokes, cancer of the vocal organs, and birth defects. The method of treatment varies. Speech-language pathologists must consider the age of the patient, the case history, the type of speech or language disorder and other information gained during therapy.
Speech therapy may be given individually or in groups. The purpose of this invention is to supplement the patient's treatment by the professional. This invention will also allow the user to work individually but under the supervision of a SLP.
This invention solves the problem of using a separate mirror or visual feedback means when practicing targeted phonemes or oral exercises displayed on the device, by incorporating the visual feedback means necessary to conduct the exercises. A phoneme is one of the smallest units of speech that serve to distinguish one utterance from another in a language or dialect.